Stick it in Your Pants, or Something
by ijustwokeup
Summary: Videl holds a graduation party for her classmates in celebration of completing their final years at Orange Star High. She has high hopes for a certain someone to show up... Mature. Lemon. One-shot.


**Stick it in Your Pants, or Something**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

This fic is posted on TDS, however I wanted this story on my profile as well. That's OCD for ya (or not?). I made a few edits here and there. For those of you re-reading it or reading it for the first time: enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Let's get cruuunk!" A shriek filled the musky, smoke-scented air.<p>

Crowds of people were bustling about everywhere within the Satan mansion. In every corner, in every crevice, young men and women stumbled over their own feet as they burst into laughter. The center of the large room was filled with happy-go-lucky folks, dancing with each other in their drunken states.

A turntable stood at one corner of the room while an adrenaline-pumped DJ hastily swiveled his music records around with his skilled fingers. Girls in their scantily clad outfits swayed their vivacious bodies to the heart-racing music. Boys eyed the scene like hungry wolves in hopes to find their catch of the night.

It wasn't difficult to spot the handful of suspicious groups, who huddled against one another as they passed a joint around, simultaneously taking puffs of their own cigarettes. The smoke emitting from them was all too easy to spot within the rays of dance lights that engulfed the room. Of course, who needed to rely on their sight, when the skunk-like smell was all too prominent?

Glass bottles clanked against one another as crowds of people reached for their third, fourth, or even seventh drink of the night.

Nobody could hear it – it was impossible within such a loud premise. Behind a closed door upstairs, a lone sigh emitted from a certain cerulean-eyed girl.

Videl had initiated this party. She couldn't blame anyone but herself. But who would've known the event would turn out so… so juvenile? Everyone did but her, apparently.

It was ostensible to her now, that her perspective of "fun" was completely different from her friends and classmates. Sure, she expected them to down a few drinks. And sure, she expected the girls to show up in their tight-fit dresses in hopes for their male counterparts to ogle at their figure. But the fact they were all **this** drunk and stoned out of their minds (who brought weed in, anyway?), when it was merely an hour and a half into the event, was **not** something she was expecting.

She couldn't even hold a decent conversation with her two blonde friends. Not that Erasa ever had anything intellectual to say, or that Sharpner ever talked about anything but his boxing club and his ego. She at least had fun chatting with them, despite it all. But now… oh, god, now… Videl couldn't get a word in edge-wise without Erasa bursting out in a raging giggle-fit and Sharpner eyeing her like a fat man eyes a double-bacon cheeseburger.

But most of all, Videl's mind was occupied elsewhere.

She had invited all her classmates to her home to celebrate their graduation from Orange Star High. All her classmates. However, she pouted at the fact that all but one showed up. The one she was hoping would show up the most.

She gritted her teeth as her fists inevitably clenched into vein-popping balls of anger. "That stupid Gohan — he promised!"

It was true, he did. Although from the sound of his voice when he agreed to attend her graduation party, his sincerity probably wasn't all there. But it had to be, right? This was Gohan she spoke to. The most sincere and naïvely honest man she knew. However, it would have probably done the pigtailed girl some good if she had realized how threatening she sounded when she invited him. Who could blame her though – she wasn't very good when it came to men. Especially men she had a liking for.

In the height of her frustration, Videl impulsively jabbed at the nearest object. With a sudden glass-shattering crash, her vision dimmed as her bedroom enveloped into complete darkness.

"Crap."

If she had known her floor lamp was right next to her, she probably would have hesitated.

"For fuck's sake, how am I supposed to clean this mess up when I can't see anything?" She grumbled to herself. It was bad enough there would be a junkyard downstairs for her to clean up after the party.

Relying on the moonlight seeping in through her bedroom window, she crouched down to pick up the visibly large pieces of glass. Carefully, she collected them in her palm, making sure not to cut herself.

"You OK?"

Startled, Videl jumped in place as a gasp filled her lungs as she peered over towards the voice calling out to her. She laid her eyes on the dark figure leaning in through her window, blocking her access to the moonlight.

"G-Gohan?" She stammered as she tried to register the familiar voice.

She watched the figure swing his legs through the window and hop down from the sill. He walked up to her until she managed to get a glimpse of his face.

"Gohan, what are you doing? Can't you use a door, like a normal person?" She frowned.

The half-Saiyan rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Oh. Heh heh, oops, I guess I should have, huh?" He then looked down at her, examining the broken glass surrounding her crouched form. "I couldn't help but check on you, after I heard that crash through your bedroom window. I thought you might have gotten hurt."

Videl couldn't help but blush due to his concern. She averted her eyes from his gaze and turned her head back to the mess on the floor, in hopes he didn't catch sight of her rosy cheeks.

She was thrilled he showed up. She could practically feel the tug on her lips, forcing her pout to transform into a coy smile. She tried hard to fight it. She didn't dare want Gohan to see herself this elated. No. She was the tough, strong-willed crime fighter who wouldn't bat an eye to his arrival. At least that's what she wanted him to perceive her as, for some reason. Yes, indeed, Videl was a walking contradiction.

"A-are you OK, though?" He gently asked her, bending down to get a closer look at her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Videl quickly dismissed him, not wanting to be babied any further.

She planted one of her hands down to the floor in order to push herself up off the ground. Gohan watched the pigtailed girl suddenly jolt up like her hair was on fire – gripping her palm within her other hand, scrunching her face up in pain.

Gohan's reaction was timeless. Before she knew it, he ripped her palm out of her hand by the wrist, inspecting her injury in the moonlight.

As she watched a trickle of blood trail down the side of her palm, she widened her eyes to his touch. Slowly, she trailed her gaze to his onyx eyes. He looked so serious… so concerned. For her? It must be her imagination. It was just a minor cut, after all.

Videl cleared her throat in an attempt to break the analytical silence. "It's just a cut, don't worry about it." She pulled her hand away from his grip. "The party's downstairs, you know. Why don't you join them? Sharpner's here, and I'm sure he'd like to challenge you to some drinking contest… that is, if he's not already passed out by now."

Gohan's features seemed to soften at her attempt to assure him. "Sure. But let's get you bandaged up first – then we can meet up with everyone downstairs."

"T-they're gonna wonder why we were upstairs together, you know…" Videl turned her face away from the boy as she quietly mentioned the possible suspicion.

"O-oh. Is… is that bad?"

Baffled at his naivety, Videl cocked an eyebrow at him in slight disbelief.

"…I-it… uh – never mind." She wasn't going to bother, it would just send him into a nervous panic. But even more so… although Videl couldn't fully admit it, she certainly wasn't opposed to the idea of walking down the stairs to the party scene with Gohan by her side. It excited her, somehow. Maybe, just maybe, an eensy-weensy, atom-sized, minuscule rumor would start, that, well, that they were a couple.

The two had already spent so much time together, ever since she had discovered he was the Great Saiyaman, that he was the Golden Warrior, and that he was the hero who ultimately defeated Cell all those years back. So, it really would just take a small push to get people to start thinking certain things about the two… things she hoped would come true, some day.

Deciding to take her word for it, Gohan flashed a quick smile before he gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Alright. I'll head down first. Get a band-aid on that, will you?"

At that, he turned around and headed out her bedroom door.

"G-Gohan!"

Videl urgently shrieked as her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. But it was too late – he had already closed the door and headed down to the party.

Without a moment to lose, she bolted for her door and swung it open, completely forgetting the mess of glass in her room. She quickly trotted down the hallway towards the stairs which led to the party down below. Hooking her hand onto the beginning of the railing, she swung her body around until her foot landed on the first step. Scanning the scene below, Videl's pupils whipped back and forth against the whites of her eyes, searching desperately for the half-Saiyan.

Finally able to focus her eyes on the boy, she gasped, realizing she wasn't able to get to him on time.

"Hey… Gohan, you know this isn't a costume party, right?"

Gohan turned his head to meet the curious eyes of a classmate, taking note of the direction of her gaze.

His… ass?

He swiveled around, wondering if he had sat in something, staining his rear. It didn't take him long to realize he had probably made the most crucial mistake in his life.

There it was, out in the open.

For every single one of his graduated classmates to see.

His tail.

Gohan cursed the DJ under his breath for the horrid timing of his music – how the song faded to its end at the exact moment his classmate had pointed it out. It was as if the whole room hushed in an eerie silence as the girl waited for his explanation.

He felt another gaze on him from afar. Turning his head rigidly, he caught eye contact with Videl, who was standing there at the top of the stairs, frozen in place. As she registered his panicked stare, she couldn't help but cradle her forehead in her fingers, shaking her head in that disappointed and frustrated, I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that kind of look.

"Wow, that tail you slapped on your ass looks so real," the girl lowered her voice as she lustfully eyed the furry extension. "So… how does it move, hm?"

'_D-did I just see her lick her lips…?'_ Gohan quickly grabbed his tail in an attempt to hide it from his classmate's hungry eyes. He took a step back, feeling as though he could get drunk off the stench of her booze-filled breath.

"Whoa – watch it buddy!" The half-Saiyan twirled around once more, meeting an unwelcoming glare of another one of his classmates. "Look, if you wanna swing that way, be my guest. But don't go molesting people behind their backs like that, got it?" He gruffly threatened him as the knuckles on his fists were visibly turning white. "What the hell is that, a sex toy you were prodding my ass with?" He pointed in disgust at the furry brown nub gripped in his hand.

It had come to Gohan's attention, that having his fifth limb out in the open – whether it drew suspicions or not – was **not** going to go well in such a crowded space. But before he had the chance to act upon it, he felt a tug on his arm. For the first time this night, he felt relieved to turn around to meet another glare.

Videl flashed a large grin at him. "Gohan, didn't I tell you? I changed my graduation party – it's not a costume theme anymore, silly." With that, she hastily dragged the half-Saiyan across the room and up the stairs, back to her bedroom.

Finally able to breathe, Gohan exhaled deeply as he let his heartbeat calm down. "Wow, thanks, Videl. Definitely didn't know how to escape that one."

"Gohan, you're an idiot!" She roared, "How could you **possibly** forget to tuck your tail in?"

It was still dark in Videl's room, with her floor lamp out of commission. However, he could still see the menacing glare she was giving him in the dim light reflected from the stars and moon.

He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a sheepish laugh in embarrassment, shame, and everything in between. "Eh, heh heh, oh man. I'm not sure what came over me, I must have just… forgotten…"

Videl couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Whatever. Just be glad everyone's so drunk and stoned out of their minds down there, that they probably won't even remember it happened. And if they did, well, they'll just have to ask Mr. Joint why they saw what they saw."

"Still, thanks. Where would I be without you, anyway?"

Videl didn't have the gift of Saiyan eyesight, but she could still see within the darkness the gentle smile that formed on his face. She wanted to melt at the sight. It gave her such joy to see him smile at her like that... but it was a double-edged sword. As far is she knew, Gohan looked at her as a friend, and nothing more.

She wanted to take her mind off of it. Who would dare stay depressed when the person she trusted most stood there, smiling at her in gratitude? "It's so dark in here. I'll be right back. I'm going to grab a lamp from the other room." She turned around and began to exit her room.

"Nah, don't bother."

Curious, Videl turned around to question the boy. Before she knew it, she could feel Gohan's Ki spark. She watched him as his muscles tensed, his eyes in a deep focus. A flicker of Ki spout out into a golden aura, emitting the wind that blew her bangs across her forehead.

She had seen it before – at the Tenkaichi Budukai Tournament. But it still amazed her, to watch this demi-human transform. His hair flashed golden and reverted back to its natural jet-black color, all before he pushed his Ki to its limit and completed his Super Saiyan transformation. Her room seemed to glow brighter than before when she had that shitty floor lamp working.

Videl couldn't help but snort out a small laughter. "So, you're going to be my lamp and light up my room all night?"

Gohan felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Regardless. Do something about that tail, Gohan. Stick it in your pants, or something." Videl walked up to the Super Saiyan and reached around his waist, grabbing a hold of his appendage – something Gohan wasn't quite expecting.

The moment he felt her tug, a shiver ran up his spine as he felt his abdomen tighten. The sensation almost tickled him in his lower belly, swirling dangerously close to his groin.

Gohan couldn't help the soft growl that escaped his throat.

Videl quizzically watched his teal eyes disappear beneath his eyelids. She could feel the hairs of his tail prickle within her palm as they stood tall in her grasp.

'_Wh-… why do I feel dirty for doing that, just now?'_ She hesitantly pondered to herself, inevitably feeling her cheeks burn up.

It occurred to her that there was a little secret behind this tail of Gohan's. And no, she wasn't thinking of his Oozaru transformation, either. But in case she was mistaken…

She tugged his tail lightly again, as she caressed the brown fur within her fingers.

Videl's ears picked up a quiet groan from his lips. Her eyes widened as her room became visibly dark for a brief moment. She watched his aura flicker, his hair fluctuating from golden to black – and back again – as she felt Gohan's weight suddenly fall against her tiny body. He slowly maneuvered his weight off of her. Well, most of it, at least. She watched him, his eyelids heavy, his chest heaving in and out, heavier than before.

Was… was this a turn-on for him? Or, perhaps the better question was: was this a turn-on for her? No – nix that; it wasn't a question at all, it was most **definitely** turning her on! One of the strongest men on Earth was suddenly pudding in her hand.

"V-Videl." Gohan managed to find his voice as he lazily leaned against her physique. She swore she could hear a purr reverberating against his throat. He took a step in, closing the space he left between their legs, in order to balance himself as he continued to rest an arm on her shoulder.

The Super Saiyan watched Videl's cerulean eyes widen in the brightness of his aura as he maneuvered himself like so. At the same time, a brief, pleasurable sensation brushed up against his most sensitive area. He peered down, and lo and behold, his clearly visible erection had just grazed against her pelvis.

It was as if Videl had caught on. She shot a glance down, only to see what Gohan feared she would see. He could practically feel the air pull away from him as she sucked in, emitting a startled gasp. Her cheeks were crimson red. Her lower lip quivered at the slightest. Although the sight of the bulge in his pants sent an uneasy shiver down her spine, Videl couldn't help but press her thighs together as immense heat built up in between her legs.

She swallowed hard before she revert her gaze back to Gohan's face. It startled her at first. His expression. It was completely different from a moment ago. His eyes were dark – the foreign color in his eyes seemed to have matted down from the glaze that was so prominent in them earlier. His jaw was stiff – there was no movement. At the corner of her eye, she could see his furry appendage lazily swaying behind him.

He could smell her. He could smell the pheromones dripping from her core. From her entire being. Each breath of air she exhaled was just another lustful scent Gohan picked up to ravish with his keen sense of smell.

"G-Gohan?"

He suddenly snapped back to reality. The matting in his teal eyes lost, his brow relaxed. His jaw loosened as his mouth fell slightly agape, innocently questioning her.

"We should get back downstairs to that party, huh?" She quietly suggested as a tiny smile tugged at her lips.

Gohan furrowed his brow ever so slightly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He gazed straight into her eyes and cupped his hands on her shoulders. "Can I try something first?"

"Huh?"

With that, he plunged down, planting his lips against hers. He firmly pressed against her, disregarding the fact of whether she was responding back to him or not.

He couldn't stop himself. He needed to feel her luscious lips against his. Or he thought he might go crazy.

It was short and sweet. And surprisingly rough. Gohan parted away from her lips at a slow pace – slower than when he had initiated it – gradually unsheathing his teal irises.

It certainly wasn't what Videl expected for her first kiss with the half-Saiyan. She had the same dream-driven hopes as any other girl would – a gentle, long, passionate, and tender kiss that spelled out: I love you with all my heart. She would think she would be disappointed in this. But oddly enough, she wasn't. She loved it, in fact. For some reason, the roughness of that kiss, the hastiness of it all, it all made her lust for more.

Unsatisfied that she was unable to react to his gesture, she grabbed his face, curling her fingers around the nape of his neck. She was just as hasty as he was, initiating her kiss. She couldn't help it, and it seemed she understood now why he couldn't have helped it either. The urge and adrenaline was too much for the two to pace themselves. However, she was focused enough to control her urges at least a little; so that she could truly enjoy the passionate kiss she yearned for from Gohan.

Delicately pressing her moist lips against his, she pushed in harder, deepening the contact between one another. Each breath she took, she opened her mouth against him, reinitiating one kiss after another. Gohan picked up on her pattern and eagerly mimicked her, opening his mouth against her agape lips and closing them simultaneously into a lustful kiss.

As their mouths opened once more, Gohan slipped his tongue in, surprising Videl, making her gasp in his mouth. He lapped at her tongue, pleading her to play with his, to wrestle and dance with his thick, wet muscle. She shut her cerulean eyes tight as a moan escaped her parted lips. The vibration of her sweet voice urged him to deepen their tongue-to-tongue combat.

He let his hands roam up and down her tiny arms, her back, her slender waist. He finally placed them at the curviest point of her hips, gripping her pelvis before he pulled her against him, grinding his own hips against hers.

Videl's ability to multi-task was shot down the drain. She halted her hands from roaming his neck and shoulders, and released his lips to let out a small gasp. She craned her neck back in reflex to his hardened groin pressed against her core, willingly pushing herself into him. She let out a tiny yelp when Gohan reached around and cupped her ass in order to grind her hips in even closer against his.

Taking note of the fact that Videl was no longer able to keep up with his tongue-filled kisses, he swooped his head under her chin and nudged her head backwards to gain clearer access to her neck. It didn't take much effort, because once he planted his moist lips onto her milky skin, she flung her head back eagerly, as if she was begging him for more. He trailed his lips up and down her throat, nibbling on her earlobe on one end and suckling just above her collarbone on the other.

Gohan took this opportunity to maneuver them to her bed. Without skipping a beat with his lips against her neck, he lowered her down onto the soft bed sheets. He peered up at her face as he continued to ravish the nook of her neck. Her features glowed in the aura of his Super Saiyan form. She truly was beautiful, he had to admit.

He wasn't sure how it had turned out like this – that he was lustfully lying on top of her tiny figure, in her bedroom, on her bed. But Saiyan instincts aside, it all excited Gohan. He always enjoyed Videl's company, and couldn't deny the fact he had thought about going steady with her before – it was merely his shyness that got in the way of him acting upon any of it. But here he was now, ravishing her neck like it was his last meal. And from the smell his nose detected, Videl was certainly enjoying it as much as he was.

The smell of her pheromones drove Gohan off a cliff. Instinctually, he wanted to rip her pants off right then and there and claim her as his. But his human-side halted him from doing so. He knew it wouldn't be right to do that, and hurting Videl was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

The half-Saiyan jolted into a low moan, releasing his lips from her neck as he felt the familiar sensation seep through to his lower abdomen again. Videl had reached around him as his mind trailed off, grabbing the base of his tail. She caressed it in between her fingers, shifting her palm around the furriness of his fifth limb.

She watched him lose control. She loved the sight of it. How powerless he looked with his chest heaving, his eyes heavy with lust. His strong biceps trembled under his weight as his fingers tensed, gripping her bed sheets. His Ki fluctuated like crazy as he continued to attempt to regain control.

Gohan dipped his head down, resting the side of his cheek against her bosom. Videl's cheeks burned up as he turned his head to hide his face within her cleavage, caging himself in as he pushed her breasts together with his hands. She threw her head back as his hands massaged her lovely mounds, gasping as she felt his thumbs playfully roll over her nipples over her clothes.

"G-Gohan…" She managed to gasp out.

This was all moving too fast. Videl was barely drunk and Gohan hadn't had a sip of alcohol yet, and here he was, lavishing her body with his fingers like no tomorrow. However, Videl didn't want him to stop. No. She didn't care. The pleasure he was giving her with his hands and lips alone made her lust for his body. She wanted him, and she wanted him quick.

Videl trailed her hands from the small of his back, over to his chest. She ran her fingers over the crevices of his musculature, taking in every detail of his gorgeous torso with her touch. She led her hand down further, clawing at his ripped abdomen. She slipped her hand underneath his shirt and began to roam her palm against his chiseled body. Adoring the feel of his rock hard muscles, she yearned to see just how beautiful this boy was. She gripped the seam of his shirt and yanked it upwards, suggesting to him he take the rest of it off. Complying, Gohan grabbed it and pulled his shirt off his body, flinging it behind him onto the floor.

Videl gazed at his magnificent physique. Every crevice and every bulge of his muscles were perfectly adorned by the golden aura emitting from his Super Saiyan form. Without a second thought, she immediately let her hands roam, taking in every inch of his body with her hungry eyes.

Her vision was suddenly skewed, when Gohan hastily tugged at her shirt, trying to pull it over her head. Giggling, Videl let go of his body and helped him finish the task.

Before she could register it, Gohan had dipped his head down to her breasts once more, savoring the feel of her milky skin against his, the plush sensation of her mounds squished against his cheek. Annoyed at the thin undergarment refraining him from further enjoying the feel of her mounds, he reached behind her and flicked the clasp of her bra off. Not wanting to lose another moment, he ripped it off of her shoulders and arms, throwing it off the bed.

Immediately, he reached for her naked breasts, cupping them both in his warm hands. Her nipples poked out from between his fingers, hardening at the feel of his adjacent touch. Videl craned her head back, letting out a close-mouthed moan as he kneaded them, pinching her nipples in between the length of his fingers. She gripped the sheets underneath her as he slowly trailed his tongue along the cleavage of her breasts, before he maneuvered to one side and latched his lips onto one of her nipples. Videl opened her eyes at the new and wet sensation, blushing furiously as she watched his tail sway side to side behind him. The sight of the brown, furry extension poking out from Gohan's rear soaked her panties.

As he continued to lap at her succulent mounds, Videl took this opportunity to reach underneath him, trailing her fingers ever so gently against his abdomen. She landed her palm against the bulge in his pants, smothering it lovingly in a circular motion.

She gasped as she felt a vibration against her nipple from the low growl that emitted from the Super Saiyan above her. His tail began to sway violently in an erratic motion. The pigtailed girl bit her lower lip at the sight, secretly yearning for the brown appendage.

Videl was startled to feel a sudden warmth envelop her core. The half-Saiyan had snuck his hand below, cupping her most sensitive area within his hand. Catching a glimpse on her face, Gohan smirked before he slowly began to maneuver a couple of his fingers, pressing against the fabrics which barred his touch from her bare skin.

"A-ah… oh, mmf!"

Videl threw her head to the side, panting out a lustful moan as she tightened her grip on his own groin, riding her fingers up his length which were sheathed by his pants.

Her body began to grow impatient with their foreplay. She wanted him. She wanted his every being inside of her, pleasuring her to no end.

She trailed her playful fingers from his throbbing bulge to the button on his pants. She hastily flicked the button off, pulling down his zipper before she gripped the seam of his pants to take them off. Gohan helped her by kicking them off his ankles before he did the same for her, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off her slender legs.

The bulge in his boxers seemed more prominent than when she eyed it over his pants. She gulped at the sight before she crept her fingers around the elastic waistband and pulled the last piece of cloth off of him. She sat herself up on her knees in front of him, speechless and in amazement, gazing at his large member. Slowly, she bent down to crawl on her hands, her rear sticking out in the aura-filled air.

She crept closer to Gohan, to his groin. She craned her neck, shooting him a coy stare, her cheeks crimson. Snaking her hand around his waist to the small of his back, she cradled his tail within her fingers as she leveled her eyes with his shaft. His golden hair flickered at the feel of her hands, momentarily darkening the room before his aura lit it up again. Videl took her other hand and placed it at the base of his shaft, longingly gazing at it with her cerulean eyes.

Curious to experiment, the pigtailed girl glanced up at Gohan before she squeezed his tail in simultaneous movement to her fingers massaging the base of his manhood. It startled her, that he bucked his hips so violently towards her as the room went completely dark. Enjoying her power, her lips curled into a devious smile before she wrapped them around the tip of his member. She suckled on it and listened to his heavy, erratic breathing as he panted out a loud and hoarse groan. He craned his head backwards as he felt her tongue shoot out to explore the thickness of his shaft.

The half-Saiyan watched Videl's head bob back and forth along his shaft. He attempted to stifle a low growl as he felt her lips tighten around his length as she suckled his velvet skin.

As much as he didn't want to, Gohan hesitantly pushed Videl back by her shoulders, forcing her mouth to release his member. He leaned forward as he continued to gently push her, making her fall backwards onto the bed. Hooking his finger onto her panties, he pulled them down in one swift movement.

As the onslaught of heat rose to her cheeks, Videl eyed the boy hovering over her. That matted gaze in his teal eyes was back. His brow was furrowed with such intensity, she wasn't sure whether she was still looking at Gohan, or a completely different person.

A startled squeak escaped her lips as she felt his furry appendage snake its way around her waist. Its brown nub trailed up her abdomen and grazed against her swollen nipple, causing goose bumps to form along her skin.

Squirming, Videl managed to hoarsely whisper out between her heavy gasps. "Mm, god, Gohan. I can't take it anymore. Please…" She didn't feel a need to finish her sentence.

It seemed the weight on Gohan's shoulders vanished. His Saiyan instincts were growing stronger by the second, and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to contain himself for any longer. He thought he might have had to bolt out the door before his body acted upon anything he would regret later. But, she had said it. Kind of. The fact of the matter was, she wanted him inside of her, and her gaze begged him to do so.

As a form of encouragement, Videl snuck her hand around and fumbled with the base of his tail, caressing it as she squeezed a deep purr out of the half-Saiyan. He bucked his hips, surprising her as the tip of his member grazed her entrance.

She could feel her heart pounding. Her chest heaved in and out in anticipation. The length of his shaft scared her, but she couldn't help but feel herself soak at the thought of it.

With a deep exhale, Gohan spread her knees apart further and positioned himself in front of her dripping entrance. He took his member in his hand and guided his tip in – just barely pushing through her folds. Videl craned her neck back and winced in the anticipation of the possible pain that would come along shortly.

The Super Saiyan took note of her nervous composure, and lowered his head to meet her quivering lips. He kissed them gently, softly trailing more kisses along her cheek and jaw before he returned to her plump lips. His tail wrapped tightly around her waist as he dipped his tongue into her eager mouth, causing her to moan in delight.

He then thrust inside of her, completely engulfing his shaft within her inner walls. He smothered her lips violently against his – muffling her cries. Her body tensed, her legs squeezed his waist tightly in reaction to his penetration. Gohan's body trembled as he focused all his energy into refraining from any movement on his end. Her virgin walls were hugging his member so tightly. His biceps shook beneath his weight as his brow twitched in pleasurable frustration. Each breath he took seethed through his gritted teeth, all in an attempt to patiently wait for Videl's body to relax.

As he regrettably watched the girl beneath him scrunch her face up in pain, an idea dawned on him. He smiled gently at her before he focused his Ki, pushing his limits. The glow surrounding him enlarged, engulfing the whole bed. Beads of sweat dripped down his furrowed face as he clenched his fingers around her bed sheets. Fluctuating sparks of electricity danced around his aura, as he completed the second stage of his Super Saiyan transformation.

"Ah…! H-holy shit, mmf… Gohan!"

Videl's eyes flew open at the tremors vibrating against her whole being. It was as if her body was electrified – every inch of her sparked in a pleasurable sensation. She could feel his cock vibrating against her inner walls, sending an indescribable jolt up her spine. She melted into the bed sheets as she arched her back, heaving heavily.

Smirking at the sight, Gohan took that as his cue, and began to thrust inside of her. He slowly pushed his whole length in, and pulled it out until only his tip remained sheathed inside. A low growl and moan escaped his gritted teeth as he quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of her tightening walls.

He managed to open his eyes to gaze at the beautiful girl below him. Videl's eyelids were heavy with ecstasy, her short breaths and long moans filled with satisfying desire. Her hips eagerly danced to his movements, creating a greater friction against his groin.

Gohan couldn't help but lower his lips into a passionate kiss. Their lips fumbled with each other as his body rocked against hers, managing to steal a few sloppy kisses from each other as their heads bobbed with the movement of their thrusts.

She was so wet down there. Her walls were so tight. Gohan was having a hard time registering anything else **but** that. As the friction continued to build, his thrusts began to hasten. He managed to get a good grip on her pelvis, halting her movements as he quickened his own.

Videl screamed in ecstasy as she thrashed her head side to side, arching her back as much as she could against his strong hold. She threw her arms around his neck and scraped her fingers at his broad back. She swung her legs around to hug his waist, deepening the penetration.

"G-gohan…" She gasped. "Oh, god. If you don't stop, I'm going to…" Her quivering voice gave out.

Craning her neck as far back as possible, she blissfully shut her eyes tight, her mouth agape as moans and cries emitted from her throat. Her walls then convulsed against his thrusting member in an unimagineable heated orgasm.

Gohan flinched in pleasure at the tremors vibrating against his length. His breathing became even more erratic then before as he gasped and groaned with heavy eyelids. Her walls squeezed him tighter than before. With a few final deep thrusts, his roar pierced Videl's ears as he felt the build-up release from within his shaft. Her cerulean eyes widened as his golden aura spewed in all directions, his tail tightening around her waist. His golden hair flickered to black in seconds before his weight gave in and he fell on top of her worn body in the pitch of darkness.

She could feel his chest heaving against hers, attempting to catch his breath. She felt his tail loosen its grip around her figure as he basked in the afterglow.

Videl couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. She watched the sweat on his forehead glisten in the moonlight. She wiped it gently with the backside of her hand, brushing his hair away from his peacefully closed eyes. She giggled to herself, lovingly gazing at the boy who fell fast asleep on top of her.

"If only you kept it in your pants, Gohan."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

A/N: Comments and criticisms are always welcome!

For those of you following my fic "Puppy Love", don't you worry, ch4 will be posted soon!


End file.
